


The Supreme Pass

by GauntletKnight



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Established Relationship, I dunno what you want from me, M/M, Not beta'd we die like men, PWP, audio porn, but in fic form, cyborg porn, if you've ever listened to one of those like x listener 18+ things, its like that, neonnova, this is literally just J jacking himself off to DJSS' voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight
Summary: Neon J is tasked with cleaning out the computers of the NSRtists when he comes across a strange audio file labeled 'supreme pass test' from DJSS' computer.  What the audio contains surprises him.  Perhaps it warrants a bit more exploration...privately.
Relationships: Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	The Supreme Pass

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a frenzied haze over 2 hours for a small discord group of my friends...it was supposed to be a little ficlet...it ended up not being little at all.
> 
> Medi I blame you.

_"Are you lying down now...? Mmm...wonderful."_

When J had found the audio file hidden away within the DJ's hard drive...he hadn't known what it contained. Who would have known a routine check in of the NSR computers, something he was particularly suited to, would have led to this; stretched out on his bed, internal fans cranked up high, and with the audio connected to a port at the side of his monitor playing the DJ's voice directly into his head...

When he'd first been going through files, he'd found the hidden mp3 labeled 'supreme pass test' and opened it without thinking. He'd closed it seconds later when he figured out what it was...but now... _now_ he had time to himself. _Rare time alone..._

He admitted, even if they _were_ dating, he probably shouldn’t be doing this. The audio was private, no doubt…. But he was _so_ curious, and working on all the NSRtists’ computers was doing a number on his social and dating life…he couldn’t remember the last time they’d even…

_"You've been so good for me so far..."_

The voice continued, deep and filthy. 

_"You deserve a little...reward...don't you think?"_

The whine that broke through J's processors sounded pathetic. His hands traced down to his hips, servers whirring, when-

_"Ah ah ah...no...I didn't say your reward would be to touch yourself...did I?"_

J groaned in exasperation, his hand inches away from his already-leaking attachment...Nova certainly took his sweet fucking time getting to the point...but he obeyed, pulling his hand back up.

_"No...I am going to give you the privilege to touch **me**.”_

Had he been less enraptured in the scenario unfolding in the audio, J would have thought it odd. The DJ wasn't even _here_ , so how in the hell was that supposed to work?! ...Not that he was against the idea...

_"Hhn..."_

The soft groan was enough to send a full-body shiver down J's spine. _Oh._ Oh that was good... He let his mind wander a little more, picturing the DJ above him, pinning him to the bed with those huge, _wonderful_ hands, ordering J to jack him off...or even...

J made a mental note to himself to explore throat attachments at a later date.

The voice projected into his head was impossibly deeper now, rough with want and punctuated by ragged pants. Each one sent a jolt to J's attachment, pushing more lubricant out.

_"Ha...you're a quick study...aren't you...hn..."_

Did...Did Nova actually touch himself for this? If the soft squelching noises were any indication...that was the case...J wasn't sure what was more tantalizing, the imagined scenario of the audio or the reality of the behind the scenes... His train of thought was derailed when the voice started to speak again.

_”Mm…yes…so obedient for me…just hah…like th-that…”_

The DJ in J’s imagination had his head thrown back in ecstasy, straddling J’s hips. His fingers clawed at the soft sheets of J’s bed as J’s hand moved rhythmically up and down…up and down. The precum smeared into his finger joints, but he didn’t care, not as long as Nova continued to make such desperate noises.

_”Look at you…are you really getting off just…hah…from pleasuring me?”_

  
  
The sheer amount of lubricant leaking from the attachment had become almost ludicrous at this point…

_”Hm…tsk tsk tsk…we can’t have that can we…because as wonderful as this feels…”_

The voice dropped low and soft, almost to a dirty whisper. Nova must have a sensitive mic somewhere in his arsenal because it sounded like he was no more than five inches from J’s audio ports when he spoke.

  
_”I want to be the one to make you cum…”_

Just those ten words alone were enough to make J arch off the bed with a high groan; his heels digging into the mattress.

“Fuck…yes…fuck Nova _please_ …” J didn’t particularly care that he wasn’t talking to anyone, too deep in the fantasy the audio provided, but it was almost as if the DJ could actually hear him.

_”You know begging me won’t make me go any faster…but it’s cute when you try…”_

“Hah…please…” J’s hands followed his imaginary Nova’s path, running from his neck…down his chest. Firm enough to hold him down, but light enough to still be teasing.

_”I suppose I should be flattered…you’re already this aroused just for me…and I haven’t even touched you yet.”_

“Please touch me…fuck…”

_”We’re going to start out slowly…I don’t want you to cum just yet…”_

J almost sobbed in relief as he felt a hand curl around his attachment, pumping slowly. His synthesizer made all his breaths come out wheezy and staticky. He was already so far gone, but he wanted to hold on…

_”Have I ever told you how beautiful you are…?_

J whined somewhere in the back of his throat. He knew he wasn’t beautiful. He hadn’t been anything close to beautiful in a long, _long_ time. He had just barely been out of his acne-filled teenage years when the war happened…and after that well, there were some days he didn’t know how much of him was actually left… In their quiet moments though, Nova always reminded him.

_“We’re all made of stars…it sounds like a nice sentiment; something from a greeting card but…it’s factual. Especially for you…”_

The fans in his monitor itself kicked on, warning him he was overheating. Despite this, he pushed his monitor into the pillow next to him out of instinct.

_“I’m speeding up now…I want to see you fall apart. I want to be the one to make you shake and feel as though you are the center of the universe. Someone so beautiful…exploding under me…Going…supernova.”_

The terrible pun didn’t even phase him. The hand on his attachment quickened its pace, running over the head at every turn and sopping wet with lubricant.

_“Someone so in control usually…that’s it…you look so good like this…losing control. Writhing and begging. Singing for me…”_

“N…Nova…hn…I-….I-“ J’s hips twisted and writhed against the bed, becoming overwhelmed with stimulation. “So…close…”

_“Do you want to cum?”_

“Y-yes! I do! Fuck!” J’s other hand, not preoccupied, coming up behind his head to grab at the headboard in an attempt to ground himself. He couldn’t take much more…

The voice laughed lowly, amused but not unkind.

_“Well then…Come for me J.”_

“FUCK!” On command, J’s hips snapped up as his voice staticked out beyond coherency. All his limbs locked up, overstimulated to the point of a system malfunction as his attachment spurted out strand after strand of sticky, hot lubricant over him.

The next thing J knew, he was rebooting, feeling groggy, boneless, and incredibly sticky. Ew…This was the one thing he most disliked about masturbating…the tedious cleanup. He’d be digging lubricant out of his joints for _weeks._

That was when the last few words of the audio he’d heard came back to him. He sat up, startled. W…What? 

_“Come for me J.”_

He couldn’t help but laugh, pressing a sticky hand to his monitor.

Accessing the phone feature of his system, he quickly dialed DJ Subatomic Supernova up. The DJ picked up on the third ring.

“Hello dear.”  
  
Damn, even something as innocuous as that was enough to set J on edge again…

“Mm…hello…” J could tell his voice was still fighting off a bit of residual static.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, before a low chuckle. “I take it from the tone of your voice you found the little…present I left for you?”

“Perhaps…”

Nova’s voice softened; fond. “And did you enjoy yourself? I wish I could have been there…”

“That can be arranged…” J laid back on the bed, stretching. “I don’t think I’ll be able to do any more work tonight…and I have enough lubricant now to go a couple more rounds…”

J could hear the sharp inhale of breath on the other end. “Mm…ever so tempting…as always…”

“I do have a question though…” J wiped his hand on the comforter. He’d throw it in the wash later. “It was named ‘Supreme Pass Test’? Why not name it something…more conspicuous? I could have accidentally opened it in front of the boys…”

Nova groaned, tone annoyed rather than aroused. “It was something I was considering…years ago…back when I first joined NSR. Personal audios…I already had the podcasting equipment and fans seemed enamored with my voice, it just seemed like the logical next step. I ended up getting enough money from the Privilege Passes that I never had to… It’s been in a password file up until now when I found out you were doing software cleanup for us, and I thought…you’d enjoy yourself.”

That made perfect sense. What _didn’t_ … “You said this was years back? But you used my name?”

“Of course, I did…you were _always_ …supremely alluring…”

J couldn’t help the laugh that came out. “DJ Subatomic Supernova, are you telling me you’ve had a crush on me for _years_?”

Nova’s voice sunk down into a purr. “Can you really blame me?”

“Well then, you better make your way over here so we can make up for lost time…”

  
  
“I’ve already left.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @GauntletKnight on tumblr >>


End file.
